Fire and Ice
by KataraJanae
Summary: I am Fire, he is ice. He is darkness, while I am the light. Two complete opposites, but one in the same. Despite the difference, we are interdependent. He is the Yin to my Yang. I am the sun to his moon. He is the prince. I, his princess. But why...why doesn't he remember? MaixNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm back. I know I have too many stories not complete. For that I give my sincerest apologies. Any who, I got the idea for this story and I had to write it done. hehehe. I hope you all enjoy it. Also my computer broke today. I was soooo mad. On that note i wont be able to update my stories for a while. Sooooo sorry. J**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, just the plot of this story and a flying pig. Teehee**

* * *

~xxxXxxx~

_I am Fire, he is ice. He is darkness, while I am the light. Two complete opposites, but one in the same. Despite the difference, we are interdependent. He is the Yin to my Yang. I am to sun to his moon. He is the prince. I, his princess. But why...why doesn't he remember?_

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Mai groaned as the beep of her alarm clock woke her from her precious sleep. Her hand unconsciously search about trying to find the infuriating item. When she couldn't locate it, she reluctantly rose from her comfortable bed. She looked around her room until her eyes lock on her target, which was still going off. Instead of throwing the darn thing to the wall thus giving her peace and quiet, her eyes trained on the time: _7:55_

Her chocolate orbs widen as she hopped out of bed, affectionately tripping as her foot got tangled in her bed sheet.

"Damn." she cursed as she rose from the floor. "If I'm late again Naru is going to kill me."

The 19-year-old brunette the rushed through her daily routine, hopping to get to work before her head was chewed off by her narcissistic boss.

~xxxXxxx~

Naru sat in his office in SPR. His ocean blue eyes darted towards the clock every minute waiting on a certain bubbly girl to come to work. He sighed as he stood up from his chair. Plans of how he would punish her for being late begin to form in his mind.

However his plots were interrupted when the bells over the front door sounded. He smirked to himself as he exited out his office with only one thing on his mind. Well make that two things: lecturing her to death and tea.

"Mai, you're late. Make some-" he trailed off his demand for tea when he noticed it was not his brown-eyed assistant but a group of 4 kids.

In the front of the group was a girl around 9 or 10, the youngest of them. Her light pink hair was in ponytails which bounced with every step she mad, while her big green eyes sparkled with excitement for reasons unknown to the narcissist. Behind her, stood a boy about 15 or 16 years of age. his electric blue hair was messy, as if the owner couldn't care less about it. His hands were in his pocket while his brown eyes showed boredom and indifference. Next behind him, stood a girl and a boy. Twins, Naru concluded. They both had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes that had a mischievous glint to them.

"Sorry." Naru said as he realized it wasn't his clumsily assistant. "i thought you were someone else. May i help you?"

"Well-" one of the twins, the girl, started but was interrupted by the front door slamming open.

"Shut up, you old man!" Ayako yelled as she stormed through the door. Bou-san, Masako, John, and Yasuhara trailed closely behind her. Lin exited his office upon hearing the noise of the team. Still the clumsy brunette was yet to come.

"What are you doing here. Once again, must I remind you this is a business not a social arena." Naru said as he glared at the new arriving team.

"Sorry, Naru-bou. We just wanted to come and see Mai. Where is she by the way?' Bou-san asked as he looked around not seeing the brunette anywhere. Just as Naru was about to answer the door bust open revealing a panting Mai.

"Sorry I am late Naru. I sort of had a disturbing dream." she said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed upon the extra 4 people in the office.

"Princess?" the blue haired boy asked taking his hands out of his pockets. His brown eyes sparkled as he looked upon Mai.

"Princess!" the pink haired girl yelled as she ran to hug Mai, who was in a state of shock.

"Taniyama-san, do you know them?" Lin asked seeing the girl and the boy's reaction to her. Mai just looked at him and blinked owlishly before hos question registered in her mind. She started to rub the back of her head nervously smiling upon the group.

"Ummmm... Well...yeah." she then turned to the pink haired girl still hugging her. She wrapped her arms around the girl's small frame. "Hello, Lyric."

The girl smiled and hugged Mai tighter as tears started to run down her check.

"I missed you sooo much, princess. How could you leave me for soo long? Don't you love me?" she wailed. Her huge green eyes overflowed with tears. Mai smiled sadly down at the girl before she kneel down to her level-Lyric being reach about to Mai 's mid-stomach while Mai was a little shorter than Naru now.

"Lyric, honey, I am sooooo sorry I left you for so long. I love you with all my heart but you know I have an important mission to complete so that not only I live but i protect all of you." she explained as she caressed Lyric's cheek, wiping away her tear with her thumb.

"Mai...What going on." Ayako asked as she watch Mai comforted the girl.

Before she could answer, she was tackled to the ground by two blonde blurs.

"Rrhythm, Beat get off me." Mai said as she struggled against the twins who just smirked down at her.

"And why would we do that?" they asked in unison tilting their heads to the right.

"You would just run away again." The girl stated.

"And frankly, Princess, we can't afford that happening." the boy continued. Mai just struggle harder against the two, whose smirks just grew at her attempts.

This continued until someone loudly clear their throats, effectively stopping the three. Everyone's attention turned to the raven haired boss of SPR.

"Mai. What is going on? And why are they calling you princess?" Naru's cold voice demanded. Mai rose from the floor rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Well.. you see-"

* * *

**Cliff hanger lol. Well please review. It will get better, I promise. More drama and romance is heading your way. lol XP**

**Till next time. J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up. I really don't have much to say but thanks to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoy chapter two. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt-blah blah blah-let's get on with the story**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Mai. What is going on? And why are they calling you princess?" Naru's cold voice demanded. Mai rose from the floor rubbing the back of her head nervously._

_"Well.. you see-"_

~xxxXxxx~

"Mai." Naru said sternly, watching as his trouble magnet of a assistant continued to rub the back of her head. His eyes unconsciously glanced over her body. The brunette had really matured over the 3 years he has known her. His sapphire eyes trailed from her now C-cup breast down to her perfectly curved hips. As his eyes ventured lower, he could feel a hint of disappointment when he found black tight instead of her long creamy legs. He couldn't help but imagine her smooth legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up and onto his bed, just before he started to-

Naru snapped his mind out of the gutter as those very inappropriate thoughts of his assistant entered his mind. 'What the hell was that?! It's very unprofessional of me to think of my idiot of an assistant in such a way.' he scolded himself before he tuned back into 'Mai's interrogation', relieved no one noticed his slip up. Or so he thought.

"Are you gonna answer Naru's question, or what." Bou-san asked the brunette as she smiled nervously.

"Well...ummm...Wait!" she yelled as if she just remember something of extreme importance. "Rhythm, what are you doing here?"

The blonde haired girl smirked at Mai, knowing exactly what she was doing, deciding to play along.

"Yeah, we didn't establish that earlier did we?" Yasu said, also noticing the girl's distress signal.

"Well, we have a case for you." Rhythm replayed. Mai smiled brightly at the at the two, silently thanking them for helping her change the subject.

"Well in that case, Mai tea." Naru said walking toward the other room where cases were reviewed, but not before sending a look at Mai that clearly stated that this wasn't finished. Mai sighed as she walked into the kitchen to fulfill her boss's request.

"You may start your explanation." Naru demanded as everyone got settled in a seat, Lin and Naru on one couch while across from them were the 4 guest. The rest of the SPR gang either stood or sat on the floor.

"Well," the blonde haired boy, Beat, started, "Lately, strange things have been occurring in our mansion. Random black outs, lights blinking, the temperature would drop in rooms. At first we thought it was something wrong with the electricity, but things started to escalate."

"How so?" Naru pressed.

"Objects started to be thrown around the room by an invisible force. Window would be broken. Shadows appearing and form into odd shapes in the brightest of rooms, with nothing in them that would cause the shadow." Beat's twin, Rhythm, continued. "Music could be heard in the middle of the night, but that's rare. Lyric said she could hear voices when no one was around."

At that point Mai exited the kitchen. She preceded to hand out the tea to everyone before taking a seat on the other side of Naru.

"And what does these voices say, Lyric." Mai asked, having heard the case. The pink haired girl looked up at Mai before speaking.

"They said 'Time is also done. The wind is picking up. The ice shall melt and the fire shall burn out.'"

Mai's eyes widen at the girl's words. The tea cup in her hand, dropped as she sat there frozen. Time seemed to go in slow motion for the brunette as she continued to stare into the green eyes of the last speaker.

The brunette's actions didn't go unnoticed by the team. Worried and confused eyes looked upon her before the chilling voice of her boss resounded around the silent room.

"Mai, do you have any information about this case that you will like to share." Naru demanded rather than asked. Mai's chocolate eyes shot towards Naru before she closed them and took a deep breath.

"You guys don't know the story, do you?" she asked as she scanned the confused expressions of the others-excluding Naru, Lin and the 4 extra people.

"What story?" Masako, asked her kimono sleeve covering her mouth.

"The story of Fire and Ice."

Everyone shook there head 'no' causing Mai to sigh but smile as she started to explain.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young prince of ice and princess of flames, destined to be wed when they were of age. They both had amazing powers the girl's being fire while the boy's being ice and snow. The prince and princess couldn't have been more different, the girl begin full of passion and life like fire while the boy was as cold and heartless as ice. Even with their differences and the arguments they had daily, they still love one another"

"Sounds familiar." Yasu joked as he looked upon Mai and Naru. Mai blushed a little while Naru glared, no one noticing how a deadly gaze from the blue haired visitor was shot at Naru.

"Anyway," Mai continued, "One day, the young couple were playing out in a field when a strong wind blew in. They didn't think anything of it at first and continued playing. Then a huge gust of wind blew and knocked the prince into a near by tree. The princess screamed his name, fear began building in her stomach. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears, screaming at her to grab the prince and run as far away from there as she could. But before the princess could fulfill her instinct's wishes, a breeze blew sending a shiver down her spine. She could feel arms wrap around her waist and someone's breath on her ear. Tears weld up in the young ere's eyes, as she struggle against the force. Her fire red orb full of fear as she continued to pry free from her capturor.

'I would stop refusing if i were you.' The inhuman voice of the wind whispered in her ear, but the voice sounded childish, as if the wind was around the same age as her. Tears of fear began to trickle down the princess's rosy cheeks.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered, her voice weak from terror.

"That's exactly it my princess." The wind answered back. "I want you.""

Mai took a deep breath, pausing from the story. An expression of pain rested upon her face as if she was not reciting a fictional tale but reliving a gruesome memory.

"Mai are you ok?" John asked, concerned for his friend noticing her pained look.

"Yeah...I'm ok" she said throwing a small smile at the ex-priest. "Ok, where was I. Oh yeah. The princess's eyes widen as she heard the words of the wind.

'What do you mean?' her voice firm, trying to show no trace of the fear she felt bobble inside of her.

'I want you princess. I want you to be mine. To be my wife, my princess.' the wind whispered. the young girl's eyes watered at the wind's confess, but alas she must refuse him.

'I am truely sorry but I cant be yours. My heart is now and will always be with another, my sweet Ice Prince." she explained as she managed to slip from the grasp she was in. She then made her way to the fallen prince who just started to recover from his hit. The wind started to growl from behind them.

'No you will be sorry. I will have you princess and for that little prince of yours. Let's see how much you love him when he has no idea who you are.' with that the wind started to howl fiercely. It blew harder than it did before, knocking the princess away from the prince and on the ground. The princes was then pushed into a tree by the invisible force, causing him to hit his head assuring him to have some type of memory lost. He was then pushed off a nearby cliff into a river thankfully beneath it. The body of the unconscious prince floated farther and farther away from the princess. The wind then spoke before he disappeared leaving the princess lonely and heartbroken.

'When time is done the wind will pick up. The ice shall melt and the fire shall burn out. I will have you princess.' Those where the last words spoken before the princess was truly alone. Her prince gone...forever."

Mai finished her story. A single tear rolled down her face as she sat in silence. However, her silence was broken by a cold voice unfazed by the heart breaking tale.

"How do you know this story, Mai." Naru asked as he watched the brunette with narrowed eyes.

"My mother told it to me a lot when I was little. The tale was always a part of my life and sort of made me who I am today." she explained, her gaze downcast to the floor.

"Why would you say that Mai?" Bou-san asked, confused by the girl's explanation.

"I..it-it just did, ok." Mai snapped, glaring coldly at the monk, her eyes flickered a crimson red before changing back brown, almost like it never happened. Everyone froze except the 4 guest. The green eyed little girl, Lyric, walked over to Mai. She sat herself in her lap wrapping her arms around Mai, bury her face in her neck.

"It's ok, princess. Lyric is here for you." she said sweetly referring to herself in 3rd person. Mai smiled warmly at the girl before she hug her close to her.

"Thanks Lyric. I know you are." she then pulled away from her to place a kiss on the pink haired girl's forehead, who just smiled in return.

"Mai," Ayako asked gaining the brown-eyed girl's attention. "You still haven't answer our question. Why do they call you princess?"

Mai sighed before standing up placing Lyric where she once sat. "Because I am one."

"What?!" Yasu exclaimed confused. Mai just smirked causing the SPR team to stare in shock.

"Well, it was sort of a name I received from the people of my hometown." she half lied.

"Oh so how do they know it." Masako asked referring to the clients.

"We are from the same town as Mai." the blue-haired boy, who at this point remain unnamed, answered.

"What is the name of the town? Why didn't you tell us this before? I always thought you were born here. And I have more questions that you need to answer, young lady." Ayako demanded standing from her spot, staring at Mai.

"That will have to wait for later, right now we have a case to solve." Mai said. "Rhythm, Beat. We need three rooms, one for base and the other two for sleeping quarters. We'll be there around 10 tomorrow. Make sure to tell Song."

Rhythm and the other three stood from their seats. Each giving Mai a hug before leaving the office but not before Beat could whisper something to Mai, to which she only blush then nodded.

Sighing as she sat on the couch, Mai then looked towards the quiet SPR team. Her eyes lingered on a pissed Naru, who just glared at her.

"Mai." Naru said coldly, gaining the girl's attention. "Why did you accept that case. Lat time I checked I was the boss here not you. Meaning only I am allowed to accept cases not you."

"Oh please Naru. I saw how your eyes sparkled as they stated the case. You were interested and was going to accept it anyway. Just be happy I save you some breath." Mai snapped as she narrowed her eyes at the raven haired boss.

This caught everyone by surprise.

"She told you Naru." Yasu teased, causing an icy glare to be thrown his way. But of course , Yasu stayed as impassive as ever.

"Anyway, be here by 8 o'clock, no later." He said point a glance at Mai, who surprisatly ignored him. Shock ran about the group at the lack of the girl's usual heated response. Naru just shook it off as he stood from his seat. "Bet ready tomorrow."

With that he left for his office, slamming the door. Everyone esle went about their own things. Lin going into his office too, as the rest, excluding Mai, start to engage a conversation.

mai just sighed as she walked over to the window in the office. Sitting on the window seal, looking out into the distance. The brunette couldn't help but think of the chaos that the team was about to endure.

"Time is amost done. The wind is picking up. Only, the ice shall remain strong and the fire shall burn brighter than the sun."

* * *

**Yup so that's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell what you think of it. Also I need 1 OC for this story. It could be a girl or boy. I just need you...**

**N****ame:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye color:**

**Height:**

**What element you would link to control:**

**Personality:**

**If you are interested in being in this story please fill out the things above. You could either PM it to me or just leave it in the reviews. Good luck. ;3**

**Until next time**.


End file.
